CHAT is a computer based exercise to engage the lay public in the design of health insurance benefits. The exercise is now being converted to a web based exercise in order to permit larger numbers of individuals to easily participate without all being located in the same place simultaneously and without the aid of facilitator. The first iteration of the web version of the CHAT exercise will be developed by December 2003. A survey firm has been awarded a contract to perform the user evaluation of the website. The study protocol has been reviewed by OHSR and exempted from IRB review. Recruitment of study subjects will begin at the end of 2003 and the evaluation which will involve 27 users will take place in January and February of 2004.